


happiness is blooming gently in the depths of my heart

by nyalex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, good titles who? idk her, im fuckjgnyh gay i love them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: Only when Rinko didn’t respond anymore, Lisa stops to check on her. What she didn’t expect to see though was Rinko, who had fallen asleep, resting her head on Lisa’s shoulder.





	happiness is blooming gently in the depths of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i rlly wanted to write some more lisarinko so. Wig

Even though she hadn’t been keeping track of time, Rinko could tell it was starting to get kind of late. She was having a hard time staying awake and focusing on what Lisa was talking about. Rinko almost forgot why she was here in the first place.

..Oh, that’s right. She was making new costumes for Roselia and needed some sort of inspiration. Though instead of asking each of her bandmates for ideas or suggestions, the only person she went to was Lisa, who couldn’t say no to her.

And here they were, late at night, looking through fashion magazines. Not a lot of the designs seemed to have caught Rinko’s attention very much. She was more focused on what the other girl was saying rather than the magazines themselves. At this point, it became just full on rambling about whatever went through Lisa’s head, and Rinko didn’t have the heart to tell her to stop.

She wasn’t really responding or anything, just smiling or nodding every once in a while and Lisa didn’t mind. 

Only when Rinko didn’t respond anymore, Lisa stops to check on her. What she didn’t expect to see though was Rinko, who had fallen asleep, resting her head on Lisa’s shoulder. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

She didn’t want to wake Rinko up. Instead, she leaned into her, letting herself drift off into sleep.


End file.
